The Pink Knight
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lola wants to go to a convention


Lola was reading something on the internet, and was overjoyed. "The Princess Convention is coming to Royal Woods this year," said Lola. "It's going to be here this weekend." With that Lola went downstairs to ask if she could attend.

-"It's alright with us sweetie," said Mrs. Loud. "However your father and I will be out of town this weekend, and neither of us will be able to go with you, so you'll need one of your older siblings to serve as a chaperon."

-"Not a problem said Lola." She went to ask Lori, if she would accompany her to the convention.

-"Sorry Lola," said Lori. "I'll be over at my friend's slumber party."

-"Not a problem I have plenty of possible siblings to go with me," said Lola, as she looked towards the audience.

-"Sorry dudette," said Luna I'll be busy at the karaoke all weekend."

-"I can't," said Luan "I'm doing a clown show at the old folks home."

-"I'd love to Lola, but I have an important study session with my friends all weekend," said Leni. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me," said Leni, as she began to cower.

-"It's okay Leni," said Lola. "It's perfectly understandable. You're education IS important."

-"Can't!" said Lynn. "My roller derby team is going to Hazeltucky."

Lola began to worry, as none of her oldest sisters were available to accompany her to the convention.

-"So who's going to be your chaperon?" asked Mr. Loud.

-"None of my older sisters are available," said Lola sadly.

-"Sorry honey!" said Mr. Loud. "If you can't find someone, than you can't go."

-"I have to go," complained Lola.

-"Is Lincoln available to take you?" asked Mrs. Loud.

-"I haven't asked him yet," said Lola, as she went to look for Lincoln. She found Lincoln sitting under the tree in the backyard playing his GameDude, and she approached him. "Hey Linky!" said Lola.

-"Hey Lola," responded Lincoln. "What can I do for you?"

-"The Princess Convention Is going to be in the park this weekend, and mom and dad said I can't go without a chaperon. None of our older sisters are available, so could you go with me? PLEASE?" pleaded Lola.

-"Are you sure no on else is available?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes!" said Lola sadly. "Please Lincoln, do this for me?" begged Lola. "I really have to go to this convention."

-"Lincoln looked on with great sympathy, and agreed. "I'll do it."

-"Thank you so much Lincoln," said Lola, as she gave him a hug. With that she happily skipped away, and Lincoln sat there nervous.

-"If anyone I know sees me at a pink, girly festival, I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school, "said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience.

It was Friday afternoon, and Mr. and Mrs. Loud were getting ready to leave for their trip. Vanzilla was all packed up, and they were saying goodbye to the kids. "Bye kids!" said Mrs. Loud.

"Bye mom and dad," said the Loud kids.

-"We'll be back late Sunday night," said Mr. Loud, as he started Vanzilla, and they left on their trip.

-"Okay so is anyone going to be home at all?" asked Lori. "it sounds like pretty much all of us are going to be out doing something this weekend."

-"I'll just be in my lab conducting experiments," said Lisa.

-"I'm just gonna be here to," said Lana.

-"I don't have any plans either," said Lucy as she popped up behind Lori.

-"AAAHH!" screamed Lori. "Okay then, it will be up to you three to look after Lily, when the rest of us aren't home."

-"Got it!" said Lisa Lana and Lucy in unison.

Just then a van pulled up in front of the Loud House.

-"There's my ride," said Lynn. "I'll see you guys on Sunday."

-"Bye Lynn!" said her siblings.

-"Okay then," said Lori. "I guess we're all set for this weekend."

With that they went back into the house, and awaited a nice weekend to themselves.

It was Saturday morning, and the Loud siblings were out and about.

-"Okay guys," said Lori. "I'll be picked at 3, and I'll be back at around noon tomorrow."

-"Okay!" said the rest of her siblings.

It's time Linky," said Lola, as she approached Lincoln.

-"Okay Lola!" said Lincoln, as they prepared to walk out the front door.

-"Later dudes," said Luna.

-"Later!" said Lincoln.

-"This is going to be so much fun," said Lola happily.

-"Yeah lots of fun," said Lincoln nervously, as he looked towards the audience. With that they left the house, and headed to the park. They arrived at the park, and it was a fairy tale paradise.

-"I'm in heaven," said Lola, while Lincoln looked on in fear.

-"I'd better hope no one I know will be in the park today," said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience.

-"Welcome to the Princess Convention!" said the lady in the front, as she sold tickets to Lola and Lincoln, and handed them there con badges to put around their necks.

-"This is going to be such a great weekend," said Lola.

-"What do you want to do first?" asked Lincoln.

-"Let's go over there," said Lola, as she led them over to the pony rides. "If only I had a real horse," said Lola. "Could you ride with me Lincoln?" asked Lola. "that way it will look like I'm riding away with a knight on his noble steed."

-"Okay!" said Lincoln, who was embarrassed to be riding a pony.

Afterwards the two of them went over to some of the booths, to check out what they had there. "Ohh!" said Lola. "They've got a beautifying booth over there." With that Lola went over to the booth, and got herself a princess makeover. "Don't I look fabulous?" Lola asked Lincoln.

-"You look amazing," said Lincoln. "So far, so good," said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. "I can only hope no one from school is in the park today, or tomorrow."

Afterwards the two of them went to go get something to eat at the food court that was setup in the middle of the convention.

-"I've never had better princess pies," said Lola, as she sat there eating.

-"I'm just glad they have a pizza, and burger stand," said Lincoln. "I can get a slice of pizza, and some french fries."

-"Oh my gosh Wren Wright is here," said Lola, as she looked at the con brochure. "The actress from The Duchess Bride, and she's taking pictures with guests. After lunch we better go over to her booth," said Lola.

-"Anything you want!" said Lincoln.

The two of them headed over to the booth Wren Wright was at, and waited in line to take pictures. They waited for about fifteen minutes, and then it was their turn to see her.

-"Hello there!" said Wren, as Lola approached her. "My what a lovely young girl you are."

-"Thank you so much!" said Lola happily. "How many pictures can we takes?"

-"No more than three," said Wren Wright. "I have to be fair to all my visitors."

Lola took a first picture with her, and then for the second picture Wren put on her crown from the movie.

-"Can my brother join us for the third picture?" asked Lola.

-"Of course!" said Wren.

-"Oh Linky!" said Lola. "Come take a picture with us."

Lincoln got into frame, and Lola grabbed him, while the last picture was taken.

-"Thank you so much Mrs. Wright," said Lola happily.

-"Farewell Lola Loud," said Wren, as she autographed all three pictures for her. Lincoln paid for the pictures, and the two of them went over to check out more of the convention. Once sun down was approaching the two of them got everything together, and left for home.

-"Thanks for such a great Linky," said Lola.

-"Your welcome Lola," said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. "This is a really great for Lola, and I'm happy for her. I'm also glad no one saw me.

The two of them entered the house to find Luna, Leni, Lisa, Lana, Luan, and Lily all sitting on the couch.

-"How was the convention guys?" asked Luna.

-"It was so much fun," said Lola. "I can't wait to go again tomorrow." With that Lola went upstairs, and Lincoln went to join the rest of his sisters on the couch.

-"So I'm guessing no one you know saw you there?" asked Lana.

-"No!" said Lincoln. "Thank heaven no one I knew was in the park today."

-"You still have to do one more day bro," said Luna. "Are you nervous?"

-"Of course I am," said Lincoln, "but if Lola's happy, than it's great I was able to help."

-"You really are a true bro," said Luna.

-"Thanks Luna!" said Lincoln. With that, the rest of the Loud siblings all went to there rooms, and Lincoln fell asleep to rest up for the next day. The following day Lincoln awoke, and got up to get ready. He had breakfast, brushed his teeth, and waited for Lola, so he could once again take her to the Princess Convention.

-"Good morning Linky," said Lola, as she happily came down the stairs.

-"Good morning Lola," said Lincoln. "Are you ready?"

-"You know t!" replied Lola enthusiastically.

The two of them headed back to the park, and Lola was prepared for her second day of the Princess Convention. Lola immediately headed over to check out the merchandise they had on sale at some of the stands.

-"They've got so much princess, and fairy tale merchandise," said Lola, as she looked at what exactly she wanted to buy. "You can sit down if you want to Linky. I'll be here for a bit checking out this great stuff."

-"At least I can relax a little today," said Lincoln, as he sat on a bench.

Lola spent quite a bit of time just going through various things she wished to purchase, and Lincoln just sat around, while he waited for her to finish up.

-"Okay!" said Lola, as he approached Lincoln.

-"Where to now?" asked Lincoln.

-"Let's go to the princess work shop," said Lola. "I can create my very own royal princess gown."

The two of them headed over to the work shop, and this once again gave Lincoln an excuse to just relax, while he waited for Lola to finish up. "Well it looks like today will be smooth sailing," said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. Just then Chandler, and his cronies were walking by the park when they noticed Lincoln leaning by the fence of the convention.

-"Hey look boys," said Chandler. "Looks like Larry here is a princess lover."

-"AAAHH!" screamed Lincoln, as he noticed them.

-"He's got a con badge," said Chandler. "He really is at this pink, girly carnival. The boys laughed and laughed, as Lola noticed this, and began to walk over.

-"What a wussy loser," said one of Chandler's friends.

-"Everybody at school is gonna get a huge kick at finding out Larry's a lame girly dude."

-"His name is Lincoln, and don't you dare talk about him that way!" shouted Lola, as she approached. "Lincoln is not a loser, he's the greatest older brother any little girl could ask for. He was kind enough to bring me to this convention, when all of my older sister were unavailable, and you can only hope to be half the gentlemen Lincoln is."

-"You just got told by a six year old Chandler," said one of his friends, as they started to laugh.

-"Shut up!" shouted Chandler. "Let's get out of here." With that the boys walked away, and Lincoln, was amazed at how Lola stood up for him.

-"Thanks Lola!" said Lincoln gratefully.

-"What did you expect big brother?" asked Lola. "You think I'd ever let some ruffians talk like that about you? No way!"

With that the two of them continued with the convention. At around sunset the convention was drawing to a close, and it was talk for Lincoln and Lola to get back home.

-"Well that's it," said Lola.

-"Did you have a great weekend?" asked Lincoln.

-"You bet I did," said Lola happily. "If it weren't for you I would never have been able to attend."

-"Always glad to be here to help," said Lincoln, as the two of them grabbed their bags full of souvenirs, and headed back home. "I can't thank you enough for standing up for me back there Lola."

-"I meant every word Linky," said Lola. "You really are the greatest brother any girl could hope to have.

-"Thanks!" said Lincoln.

-"I know I can be horrible to you sometimes, and I'm sorry," said Lola. "I really have nothing but love for you Lincoln, and I always have," said Lola, as she hugged Lincoln.

-"I know!" said Lincoln. "You guys are the greatest things in my life, and I know all ten of you feel the same way, even if you don't always show it.

-"No matter what, you always try to see the good in us Lincoln," said Lola.

The two of them walked back into house, and Lola went up to her room, to put away her things.

-"I'm glad I gave Lola a fun weekend," said Lincoln.

-"You're a great brother," said Luna, as the rest of the sisters all nodded in agreement. Lincoln sat down with them, and they turned on the TV.

The End


End file.
